peerless_martial_god_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lin Feng/@comment-43347393-20190926060601
'I’d like to fully flesh out my criticism of this book because most of what I’ve seen has been people crying about the new author, but not being specific enough or just hurling random insults. 1. Personality 2. Pacing 3. Power Escalation(Power Creep) 4. Consistency 5. Politics 6. Romance 1. A common accusation is that the new author drastically changed Lin Feng’s personality. For the majority of the story, I found this to be untrue. However, there were numerous moments of narration about LF’s changes in temperament but the next thing you know, the narration is assuring the reader that LF has returned to normal, his “true self.” Not old does this result in a character who appears to be stupid because every learning experience he has only changes him for a few chapters before he retrurns to being short-sighted, arrogant without purpose, and flying by the seat of his pants, it also makes the omniscience of the narration completely untrustworthy. Most prominently, the narration says that Lin Feng learned that he needed to completely destroy his enemies so that they wouldn’t scheme against him or seek revenge in the future, that he had decided to be merciless, but Lin Feng *frequently* did not execute, and seemingly forgot about the wrongdoings of people who had mistreated him or his loved ones. Chu Chun Qiu turns into a friend but tries to suppress Lin Feng’s family at the end of the story. Qian Jin Cai Yue’s mother was an extremely terrible parent and threw her daughter around for personal gain and political leverage a total of 3 times, yet he ends up marrying her in the end? Regardless of whether we call that fickle or naive, the main point is that it’s absolutely NOT what Lin Feng in PMG1 would’ve done in either case. Lastly, because of the things in my last paragraph many people called Lin Feng in PMG2 a pussy, but on the contrary, Lin Feng in PMG2 recklessly ran into numerous situations and could even be called a meathead. He even cursed out elderly women and the narration says he had missed bullying people. Practically all that separated him from his enemies at this point was that he wasn’t a pervert and didn’t go out of his way to harm people. That’s an incredibly low bar for a supposedly intelligent, 2,000+ year-old entity. 2. The pacing of the story *rapidly* increases, almost as if events are being skipped or—at least—not properly transitioned, right when Lin Feng enters the painting with a world in it. From that moment on, the pace of the novel suddenly jolts forward from time to time, and the author himself even acknowledged people complaining about it at the end of chapter 1506, saying that he just wanted to write a good plot without extra nonsense. Considering that PMG2 is around 800 chapters fewer than PMG1, if it’s to include as many events as PMG1, it will inevitably have a much faster pace than PMG1. One of the ways this is most apparent is Lin Feng’s cultivation speed. There are 52 layers in PMG1, whereas there are 45(48, really) in PMG2. On average, PMG1 had a breakthrough every 48 chapters, with the longest gap being 251 chapters, whereas PMG2 has a breakthrough every 36 chapters on average, with the longest gap(prior to LF’s cultivation dropping on Earth) being 54 chapters, and the shortest is when Lin Feng has 4 breakthroughs across 8 chapters(612-618). Though an average difference of 12 chapters for each breakthrough isn’t drastic, A LOT can happen in 12 chapters, and there is a notable difference in LF’s power escalation in order for him to handle new enemies. 3. It becomes increasingly apparent that Lin Feng’s enemies, and sometimes his friends, match or even outpace his cultivation when they return to the plot after being absent for a while. It’s somewhat inevitable if you want recurring characters who aren’t a) easily defeated enemies or b) dead weight friends, but Lin Feng is supposed to have an genius-level cultivation speed so, like in PMG1, old friends and enemies *should* be left in the arcs and areas where they were encountered to symbolize Lin Feng’s rapid development. 4. The cultivators on Earth, most of them can’t even fly, which would mean they had to be below the Tian Qi layer or even the Xuan Qi layer. Therefore, it’s inconceivable that even with Lin Feng’s cultivated reduced, there’d be anyone he’d even slightly struggle against. In chapter 1685, LF raises the cultivation of Qian Jin Xai Yue, Nian Ling Jaio, and Lin Zu to the Daofather realm, but he can’t make them Heaven-rank Ancestral God’s because there’s an “unspoken rule” that there can only be one God of a world...but there’s Chi You who is also a heaven-rank Ancestral god that became one before Lin Feng. At one point, Daofather is equivalent to an earth-grade ancestor, but when Lin Zu returns to the War World after having reached the realm of Daofather, it’s said that he needed time to reach the earth-rank. Then there are things like Lin Feng being under 1,000 years old despite that being inconsistent with what was said in the past, and the fact that they were said to be on Earth for a year, then 2 years, but suddenly it’s 5 years and Lin Zu is a teenager despite having been 5 when they came to Earth. Lastly, people on Earth are impressed by a cultivator living for 200 years, but that’s literally just the life expectancy of Xuan layer cultivator. At the beginning of PMG2, LF had already lived t for over a thousand years and that’s just the life expectancy of a Zun cultivator. 5. It’s extremely apparent that there’s political bias toward the Japanese and the Americans in the novel. It goes so far as to overtly blame an incestuous relationship on the persons being Japanese, and it portrays Americans as fat blondes. The author brought real life political conflicts into the story which undermines the appeal of such fanciful fiction. To make matters worse, the author tried to excuse his political bias toward Japanese people by saying “When I wrote these two, I felt disgusted, but my goal is to make them feel disgusted, and as a Chinese, I want to humiliate them badly!”.......like…...alright dude, you literally confessed to that. 6. By the end of PMG 1, LF has 4 official wives, while he has 6 more wives only around 70% into PMG2, and 14 by the end. The plot and the dialogue center much more on LF’s love life or romantic interest and complications thereof in PMG2. At times, it can make the story feel like it’s a different genre, or at least that “Harem” is the dominant genre. The author also draws attention to the female body more frequently and unnecessarily goes into graphic detail, which—in tandem with some other aspects—can make the novel feel like it was written by a sexual angsty teenager. There’s an entire mini-arc dedicated to Yi Ren Lei/Yan Ran Xue, not to mention all of the drama with Qing Huang Tian, Huo Wu, Qian Jin Cai Yue, and . I will give the author this one excuse, though: he was releasing, on average, 3 chapters a day. I’m not sure why the releases were so rapid, but it’s a perfectly fair assumption that if he had more time to iron everything out, the writing wouldn’t be so sloppy. Zhulang, the site that PMG2 was originally hosted on, gives you money depending on the “flowers” people give to your book so there’s a very good chance he was churning out chapters to get more flowers and, in turn, make more money. All in all, the last 1/3rd of the book is a disappointment and I’d be fine with it being rewritten even if the only part that changed is that the Earth arc is completely removed. It was by far the most boring, incoherent, childish, and offensive part of the series. '